Animal I Have Become
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: What would have happened in the end of season 2 if Yuuri hadn't been strong enough to release Shinou from Soushu? What would have happened if Shinou had won? rated M for sexual situations.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_WARNING: Dark themes up ahead._

_Thanks to AirKnitter for beta-ing, check out her stories, people!

* * *

_

Wolfram awoke as he usually did, bunched up in a small ball on the very edge of the left side of the bed, curled up in the fetal position. His Majesty didn't appreciate Wolfram's nightly tossing and turning, so Wolfram had to correct it.

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up and looked around the room, barren of all that was once _his_ Yuuri. _His_ Yuuri wouldn't have books on war lining the shelves. _His_ Yuuri wouldn't have an oversized portrait of himself by the door. _His_ Yuuri wouldn't have the maids waiting on him hand-and-foot. _His_ Yuuri wouldn't have torn down the baseball field that he had created in the first place. _His_ Yuuri wouldn't have forced Wolfram into having sex with him. _His_ Yuuri wouldn't have prevented Gwendal, Gunter, Celi, and Conrad from abolishing a marriage that held no love. _His_ Yuuri wouldn't have turned Wolfram into a docile, perfect wife.

_His_ Yuuri was no longer with them.

Wolfram blinked and sat up, his body sore in unpleasant places and his head aching. Wolfram should be used to this, it happened almost every night. That didn't stop it from hurting when he stood from the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers so that he could adorn the outfit that His Majesty had chosen for Wolfram to wear. He was no longer allowed to train soldiers, and all those years of hard work toning his muscles, had been for naught for they had atrophied and weakened once again.

Today, it was a green tunic and white trousers tucked into brown knee high boots. Casual and subtle, showcasing his beauty. He was to be a trophy wife for His Majesty; he was not to look rough and masculine.

After dressing, he walked to the vanity and waited for Conrad to retrieve him. He was not allowed to escort himself to any destination, another one of His Majesty's rules. He took the gold colored brush and began brushing his golden locks into order, and beginning to work at putting his false smile on his face.

The Demon King's wife was not to frown, no matter how distasteful he found the situation.

A knock resounded throughout the room, and Wolfram stood from the vanity and walked over to the door to open it. Instead of Conrad even daring to open the doors, he waited patiently outside. Even if the Demon King's spouse was his escort's little brother, Conrad was not permitted to enter the Royal Bedchambers under any circumstance.

"Are you ready, Your Grace?" Conrad asked tightly, an obviously false smile upon his face.

Wolfram offered an equally fake smile and nodded elegantly. The Demon King's spouse was to be seen, not heard.

Taking the arm offered to him, Wolfram began to walk beside Conrad to the dining hall, the first hour of torture ready to begin.

Ever since that day, nothing in Blood Pledge Castle had been the same. Sure, Yuuri was still here physically, but His Majesty Shinou was the one who controlled it. Yet Yuuri hadn't been strong enough, and had been backed into a corner. No one knew where he was now, all they were aware of was that one day, Yuuri was in control and the next, Shinou was.

Wolfram had tried to break the engagement out of respect when this occurred. He could not marry the man who had destroyed his love. But Shinou had refused to agree to the abolishment, and allowed it to continue, even going as far as to force a marriage. Wolfram had been taught the rules sometime along the way, though he wasn't sure when, anymore. The rules were just an unspoken agreement among the members of the castle, all united under a common goal: keep Shinou happy, or all of them would pay.

As the door to the dining hall swung open, Wolfram vaguely wondered if Miko, Shouma, and Shouri missed Yuuri terribly; he hoped not, at least.

"Your Majesty, His Grace has arrived." Conrad announced as he escorted Wolfram to the table before taking his place by the door.

His Majesty stood and held Wolfram's chair out and slid it into place just as Wolfram had sat down before taking his place once more. "Good morning, _Wolfie_." His Majesty smirked. Wolfram hated the tone he used when he said 'Wolfie,' Shinou was mocking him, as he always did.

Shinou nodded, this meant Wolfram could speak.

He lowered his eyes demurely to show his wifely submission. "Good morning, Your Majesty…" Wolfram murmured quietly, his voice as soft and graceful as he could force it to be. Shinou's wife was not to act out in anger or show any harsh emotion. He smiled at His Majesty for good measure, hoping his face was soft enough.

Shinou nodded. Wolfram had passed.

Wolfram waited for His Majesty to place food on his plate. The Demon King's wife was not to eat what Shinou didn't place in front of him. The Demon King's wife was not to gorge himself with vast amounts of food.

His Majesty spoke after a few seconds, towards Gwendal, otherwise ignoring Wolfram, to his relief. "Have you placed your soldiers along the perimeter of Big Shimaron?" Shinou didn't need an answer, because whether or not the court was opposed to it, the answer would always be the one he wanted.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Gwendal spoke from his place across the table.

"Then we invade tomorrow evening."

Gwendal spoke up gruffly once more. "Of course, Your Majesty."

While everyone might have been staring at Shinou while he spoke –as they were supposed to—Wolfram was sneaking glances at the long scar that ran diagonally along Gwendal's face. 'A reminder,' His Majesty had said, 'that we were to _obey_ not give _orders_.' Wolfram quickly snatched his gaze from Gwendal's face to his plate, barely filled with enough to count as a meal.

His Majesty left the table immediately after finishing what was on his plate, exiting the room with Gunter and Gwendal flanking him.

After the door was closed, Wolfram was surrounded in a cage of arms. Celi was hugging his too thin body to her. "Are you okay, Wolfie?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Please…" Wolfram asked tiredly, his voice sounding aged beyond his years. "Please don't call me that…_he_ calls me that…"

"You look tired, Wolfram…" Celi said as she began to fill his plate with more food. She was the only one who dared to cross the Demon King. She had to, to protect her sons.

Wolfram sighed, an ancient sadness filling his eyes. "This is not a tiredness that can be chased away with sleep, Mother." Wolfram was but a shell of his former self, trapped within the mask that the Demon King had forced him to adorn. Wolfram was tired…he didn't know how much longer he could take it…

Celi nudged Wolfram's arm. "You need to eat, Wolfram. What he allows you to eat is not enough."

"You know, if he finds out about this, you'll be put to death, right?" Said Wolfram even as he was frantically shoving food in his mouth, greedily taking the extra rolls into his hands as if someone would try to steal them.

Celi sank into the chair that Gunter had been in previously, next to Wolfram. She dared not even touch His Majesty's chair. One rule broken was enough for today. "Wolfram…how could we have ended up like this? You especially. I'm terribly sorry…about Yuu—"

Celi was cut off suddenly by Wolfram standing from his chair, a great sadness shining in his eyes which he quickly dulled down into his submissive glance, placing his false smile on his lips.

"Let's not dwell on the past, Mother. Conrad, let's go…"

Conrad nodded from where he still stood by the door and allowed Wolfram to take his arm before leading him out of the room, heading towards His Majesty's office, where he was to sit for the majority of the day, looking serene and peaceful, while Shinou filed paperwork. That was the only thing that had not changed within the castle walls, though it was now handled with ease rather then complaint.

Conrad and Wolfram met Greta along the way to His Majesty's office. She offered a quiet 'Good morning' before she curtsied and made her way down the hall to Annisina's lab.

The castle had managed to protect Greta for now, but Wolfram doubted she would be tolerated much longer here, she was a teenager, and soon, she would be married off to some foreign dignitary. They could convince His Majesty to allow a human to stay for only so long. Wolfram's heart broke for her…to live the life that fate had dealt him was not a life he would force on his most hated enemies. He prayed almost every night, to whoever was listening to him, that her husband or wife would love her and wouldn't treat her badly.

They arrived in front of the heavy oak doors that separated Wolfram from His Majesty a lot sooner then Wolfram would've liked. He wanted nothing to do with what went on in that room. War...invasions…broken families…low food supplies…_His_ Yuuri would've wanted none of that to happen. He would've stopped Shinou some how. And yet, look at them all, they obeyed his every will without so much as a questioning glance, they didn't fight back…they were hopeless without their _real _leader…

Conrad knocked on the door and waited until he got a response before opening them, nudging Wolfram to stand straighter before doing so. His Majesty didn't like slouching. Conrad had to lead Wolfram all the way to his chair beside His Majesty before he was excused to train his soldiers.

Wolfram hated these afternoons, the ones where he was forced to sit in the uncomfortable high backed chair and sit in complete silence while Shinou worked. He couldn't look up, he had to look towards his folded hands in his lap and nod along to whatever Shinou wanted him to nod along to.

"Don't you think that Big Shimaron deserves to be invaded?" His Majesty spoke up conversationally about mid afternoon.

Wolfram noticed the expectant look from His Majesty. So he nodded.

His Majesty seemed to contemplate his next question. "Don't you think, _Wolfie_, that they should be _punished_ for opposing me?" His Majesty turned to look at Wolfram with an evil smirk firmly on his lips.

Wolfram knew what answer was expected of him, but he refused to bow down to this false ruler any longer. He hurriedly stood from the hard wooden chair he had been placed in and turned to face Shinou with an offensive stance.

Shinou raised an eyebrow.

"No! I _don't _think they should be 'punished' just because they don't want to join an alliance! You are a crazy, power hungry, bad excuse for a king! Yuuri would never have wanted this! Never!" Wolfram shrieked at His Majesty, his chest huffing for air when he was done. He wouldn't hold back anymore. This monster in his love's skin was unwanted, and he needed to know that.

His Majesty smirked secretly before turning to Wolfram with wide eyes and a goofy smile on his face, his eyes warm. "But, Wolfram, I _am _Yuuri."

Wolfram blinked and took a step towards His Majesty. Was that _his _Yuuri? "Y-Yuuri…?" Wolfram asked as he took another hesitant step towards His Majesty.

Shinou suddenly stood from the desk and grabbed Wolfram's arm, his face still holding the naïve expression that Wolfram craved so badly. He tightened his grip…

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram asked in a daze, staring into seemingly familiar obsidian orbs.

His Majesty tightened his grip enough that Wolfram winced in pain. Before he could look up questioningly, he was slammed into the wall by the door.

Shinou kept the expression on his face, ignoring the tiny voice that screamed at him to stop hurting Wolfram, to stop hurting _his_ fiancée. Wolfram may have been Yuuri's fiancée, but he was Shinou's _wife_. "You disappoint me, Wolfram…" His Majesty said in a voice that sounded eerily like Yuuri's innocent one. "Perhaps _you_ are the one who needs punishment…"

Wolfram's head jerked back with the force of the slap across his right cheek. He tasted blood on his cheek. He dared not to turn his head for fear of what was waiting for his eyes to gaze at

"You do not cross me, Wolfram." The monster in Yuuri's skin said, his face still Yuuri's.

Another slap.

His Majesty smirked, dropping the innocent expression. "Now I think you need to apologize properly. Right, _Wolfie_?"

Wolfram had no choice but to nod meekly, any inclination to stand up to the monster gone. What had he been thinking? This was _Shinou_…Wolfram didn't stand a chance. He was no longer strong enough to put up a fight with his soft arms.

"Then service me…" Shinou whispered in his ear.

Wolfram dropped to his knees in front of his king, preparing to offer himself in order to gain forgiveness.

_I do not love him…_ Wolfram thought as he unbuckled His Majesty's belt and lowered his black trousers. _This is not how my life was supposed to turn out…_

Wolfram stared at the engorged length that stood proudly before his face, waiting for Wolfram to part his lips and take it in…

…And that was what Wolfram did.

He had no choice but to spread his lips wide and take Shinou into his mouth, all the way to the hilt. He had to bite down his gag as it reached the back of his throat. Shinou wasted no time. He grabbed the back of Wolfram's head and started slamming into his mouth, Wolfram couldn't even keep up with the wild thrusts.

He had never felt so much like a whore.

He thanked whatever gods were listening that Shinou released quickly, forcing Wolfram to swallow it all and lick him clean. Just as Wolfram was standing from the ground, Shinou yanked his arm harshly and pushed him out the door, turning to speak to Conrad.

"Take this whore to his room. I'll be there shortly."

Conrad nodded stiffly and took Wolfram's arm just as harshly and began to lead him away. Once the door had shut, Conrad turned to look at him with gentle eyes, taking in the tears welling in his eyes, the deep bruises on his face, and the splotch of cum still on his lips.

"This is not the life I wished for you, Wolfram." He said as he dug around for the handkerchief he always kept on him, using it to clean Wolfram's face.

Wolfram looked up at Conrad with tear glistened eyes, allowing only a few to fall. "He beat me as Yuuri…He wore Yuuri's face…Yuuri…he was Yuuri…Its true!" Wolfram stammered as Conrad took him in his arms, hugging him as tightly as he could as he slowly began to lead them to the Royal Bedchambers.

Wolfram whirled his head up when he saw that they had reached his own personal hell. What had once seemed like a safe haven had turned into a place of only sadness and sorrow. A place where only bad things happen.

Wolfram wheeled around to face Conrad. "Please don't leave me here! Conrart, please! I beg of you!" Wolfram started sobbing hysterically when Conrad refused to budge.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. Its His Majesty's orders…"

Wolfram was quickly shoved into the chambers and the door was slammed behind him. He feebly tried to beat against the now locked doors, but it was useless. He was a caged animal now, a waiting for his master to punish him. He lifelessly slumped on the bed, waiting for His Majesty to descend upon Wolfram.

Wolfram didn't have to wait long.

"Why hello, my sweet." Shinou's grin was Cheshire as he sauntered over to Wolfram. "Did you miss me? Oh I know you did…"

Wolfram whimpered when His Majesty placed his cruel fingers on his delicate neck, pressing too hard, his lips too rough against Wolfram's soft ones, and his eyes too demanding as he ordered Wolfram to undress.

His Majesty grinned. "I want you naked and on the bed in five seconds or else."

What other option did Wolfram have other then to obey? There was nothing else he _could _do. So, with thoughts of _his_ Yuuri in his head, he was pressed, flesh upon flesh, into the mattress that was supposed to be Yuuri's.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare…_ Wolfram thought weakly as cold fingers penetrated his essence.

And as Wolfram closed his eyes, he could imagine, just for a little while, that it was Yuuri who rammed into Wolfram without so much as a care for the pain it caused the blond. It was Yuuri who whispered in Wolfram's ear. It was Yuuri who was chuckling when Wolfram screamed and cried. Even if this Yuuri caused him pain, it was alright, because it was, for the split second, _his _Yuuri…_his _Yuuri's innocent black orbs, filled with love, his lips whispering words that only Wolfram could hear…

"_Wolf…I'm sorry for the animal I have become…_"

And when Wolfram awoke in the arms of someone who was not _his _Yuuri, he did not shed a tear, because _his _Yuuri was still there…only buried under the animal he had become…

* * *

_REVIEW!!_


End file.
